


It's a Work in Progress

by IsadoraDarling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, comic/illustrator artist, more tags will be added later I dont know what I'm doing WHOOPS, potential for smut, puns, reader is a bit of a clutz but sassy enough to make up for it, sans is a nerd and you are too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsadoraDarling/pseuds/IsadoraDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“huh. when i told myself i’d go looking for them, can't say i expected to find them on a piece of paper.”</p><p>Your pen hand stopped when you heard the voice and you immediately found yourself looking up, careful not to spill all over your table like last time. What you were greeted with was a pair of eyes... or rather, eye SOCKETS and the biggest shit-eating cheshire grin you've ever seen in your life staring back at you with amusement. </p><p>“name’s sans. sans the skeleton. so tell me, how'd you come across my pals undyne and alphys?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grand Debut

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW. This is my first fic and it does kind of drag on a bit at the beginning but have I got some things planned! Either way, I hope you enjoy my con-goer Reader!

You've been preparing yourself for this convention for the past six months. Ever since you received your first notification from the Artist Alley head of staff you've been working non stop to make yourself an inventory from scratch. Sure, you had a lot of finished art you could turn into prints but you knew better than to kid yourself into thinking people would buy any of your original works off the bat. So fan works it was then--within copyright agreements of course.

Ah, the life of a budding commercial artist.

You had pre registered beforehand and had your badge mailed to you so all you had to worry about at this point was setting up. The two hour drive from your home to InuCon wasn't as bad as you had anticipated and the check in to the hotel had gone by pretty seamlessly. You had made sure to book a room at the suites closest to the convention center. It had certainly cost you a pretty penny, but the security and peace of mind for your merchandise was worth every cent.  


The con itself hadn't even started but the doors were open to the staff members and vendors who came to set up early--you were no different. You flashed your Artist Alley badge to the at-the-door checker and they responded with a quick nod and waved you in. One thing you liked about this con so far was that while staff seemed to be pretty chill, they were also very on top of things.

The Artist Alley was decently sized, comparable to maybe four high school gymnasiums. You wasted no time finding your table and setting yourself to work. There was an art in itself just managing a captivating display and you tried your best to replicate your mock display you made last night from your phone. PVC pipes for prints behind your table, a few grid wires on the ends of your table for displaying phone charms, buttons, key chains and mini prints, a few baskets for some printed patterned purses you made and of course, your pricing sheet.

You took a step back to pat yourself on the back. Everything looked just as you had planned it to--the table cloth matches your banner and complimented the rest of your display with style and colour. You were about to go sit when you noticed something missing, something...well...important.

“Shoot...” muttering out loud and gathering a few looks from your table mates, you shyly slinked around the table and bent down, lifting the table cloth and finding a heavy box. Somehow in the midst of setting up, you managed to forget one of the main reasons this con opportunity had been so important to you. You drag it out and open it with a smile, running your hand over the contents.  
There inside, was the first issue of your graphic novel, 'Cataclysmic'. You had poured sweat, tears, caffeine, and other unmentionable fluids into getting this rendered and print. You weren't...expecting the best reception for it at this convention but it would be its initial debut and hey, that's a start.

Right?

Making room on the table for a few issues, you decided to keep the rest by the other side of your chair. You couldn't help but feel a little light headed thinking people would be walking on soon and seeing your work, maybe even taking the time to pick up and read a few pages. Rearranging your business cards to relieve some pent up anxiety, you tried your best to calmly adjust yourself before the first few con goers arrived.

\--------------------

 

This was starting to feel more and more like a mistake by the minute. ‘It's only Friday of the con and it's barely 2 o’clock I shouldn't be getting myself that upset over it, right?’ That's what you told yourself but people had barely touched your table. It's not that you didn't have confidence in your abilities but your art style wasn't very conducive to an….anime styled environment. It had a cartoony appeal sure but most people tended to pass over your table in search of artists with more currently trending topics like the newest hit shows.

You let out a defeated sigh and slumped forward into your table. You knew this would happen. All you really hoped for at this point was that you would at least manage to break even so it wouldn't be a COMPLETE waste of your time and money. ‘It's just the first day...no need for being overly pessimistic--they can SMELL YOUR DISAPPOINTMENT’.

Despite your reflection, you still couldn't help but feel a nagging of worry. What if this had all just been pointless? What if you had invested in a different con more suited to your style? It would have probably meant investing in round trip plane tickets and more gas money than you day job could currently afford but you don't get anywhere without making a few risks. You pinch the area above your nose and grumble, shaking your head a few times to expel your negative thoughts.

“Hey! If you're done being a Mopey McMoperson you should listen up, punk!”

Shooting up, you scrambled through your mind for a quick apology. “I-I'm so  
sorry! I was just--oh!”

In your flurry to respond, you managed to knock down your commissions display and send a few business cards flying off the metal holder and scattering across your purses. You stood up and had tried in vain to collect them quickly, but had instead managed to send your chair backwards with what seemed to you at the time, the loudest clash of metal and plastic on tile floor.

Damn first impressions all to hell.

“U-uhm excuse me I'm j-just--” but you were interrupted with a wheezing laugh. You snapped your head to the culprit with a look of hurt etched into your features when your eyes fell on the two people--monsters-- in front of you.

“Gahaaha!! Ha-- oh my god Alph, she's just like you!”

“U-Undyne please!”

You blinked as you took in the sight before you. The owner of the booming laugh belonged to a tall blue...fish woman? And beside her was a yellow lizard lady much akin to a dinosaur half her size trying her best to shush the other. The fish monster lady turned to you when she caught you staring and crossed her arms.  
Lowering her eyebrows, the corners of her mouth quirk up into a toothy smirk.

“Hey, caught you off guard chump?”

You inwardly grimaced at the name. It was already degrading enough to be in this embarrassing situation as it was, but you DID also have yourself to blame for not being aware of your surroundings. Swallowing your pride, your lips curled into what you hoped was a sincere smile.

“Ha ha um...y-yeah you did.” You excuse yourself a moment so that you can pick up your chair, earning a few looks from your neighboring table mates. You tried not to let it get under your skin but you bowed your head nevertheless. Turning back to the two, you take your seat once more and straighten things out. “So, what can I help you two with?”

“I -- we’d like to commission you!” Offered the small dinosaur lady adjusting her glasses. “W-we've been circling through the alley and both a-agreed that we thought your style would be best suited for our r-request!” The fish lady bobbed her head in enthusiastic agreement, softening her expression and letting her arms fall to her side.

“Yeah! Your depiction of these characters is such a departure from the original style-- it's super rad and full of fire, action--” she pumps her fist towards you and you jump. “PASSION!!”

Stifling a giggle, you put on your friendliest business face. “Oh! Thank you, I would be more than happy to begin working with you two. It will take up the first slot on my list so I can begin working on it immediately!”

You work out the particulars with the two excited attendees and gather all The references you think you'll need. It seems the fish lady--or rather, Undyne-- wants to be drawn as the character Guts from a manga called Berserk--huge ass sword and all. Alphys, the dinosaur lady on the other hand, seems fond of a cutesy magical girl anime but really wants to see how her self insert would look in your style. Hey, they both seem like a good challenge and you're more than willing to spare some time from this boring table to work on something cool. You let them know you can have them both done within at least 2-3 hours and to just come back by the table before they leave to pick it up. Alphys and Undyne both are brimming with excitement and thank you before the taller of the two grabs the other’s hand and starts motioning her off towards another display. You catch a flush of scarlet cross the bespectacled monster’s face before she waves you a quick farewell.

….How had you not noticed those two before hand? They mentioned having circled through but you couldn't recall anyone that looked even remotely similar. You simply chalked it up to the fact that most cons tended to have colourful characters running around and that they probably just blended in with the rest of the nerds and left it at that. Still, it was interesting to see that even past residents of Ebott found something to enjoy out of these events.

Putting yourself to work, you start with pulling out your tackle bag of pens, pencils, and copic markers. You began plotting out the skeleton base of your clients and their proportions from the picture references they let you take with your phone. It was simple enough, and the contrast of their appearances actually made for a really interesting piece. You couldn't help laughing to yourself at the absurdity of their contrasting looks but they certainly made quite the pair.

It was well into an hour later when you began inking the image. Not many others had stopped by your table since then other than to look at your display, take a card and leave. You let yourself be distracted by the commission anyways. It kept your mind off your insecurities and hey, it’d be something to talk about later.

Drawing always had a way of doing that for you. It never really seemed like a job--or well, let's rephrase that. It never felt like some grueling task that you'd come to hate over time. It was your drive, your inspiration. You lived and breathed it and you had struggled enough to get where you are today. Through the supporters and the disbelievers, you'd made a name for yourself, it was just a matter of being in the right place and the right time for someone else to notice your potential and possibly pick up a deal.

“huh. when i told myself i’d go looking for them, can't say i expected to find them on a piece of paper.”

Your pen hand stopped when you heard the voice and you immediately found yourself looking up, careful not to spill all over your table like last time. What you were greeted with was a pair of eyes... or rather, eye SOCKETS and the biggest shit-eating cheshire grin you've ever seen in your life staring back at you with amusement.

“name’s sans. sans the skeleton. so tell me, how'd you come across my pals undyne and alphys?”


	2. Time Breakers and Ice Makers

 

If it wasn’t for your need to keep up a professional appearance, you would have laughed out loud at the absurdity of this situation. There was a living, walking, breathing(?), skeleton in front of your table inspecting you with the most shiftless expression. Hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie, he head cocks his head to the side, the pinpricks of what you assumed were his eyes, scanning you for a response.

 

“c’mon buddy throw me a  _ bone _ , i’m out on a  _ limb  _ here.” 

 

...Was he seriously making anatomical puns of his likeness? You found yourself shyly turning your head away to give him a sideways glance and allowed yourself a wry smile before clearing your throat. 

 

“You’re an acquaintance of my clients?” You kept yourself pleasant but business like. First instinct was to enter fully into “befriend” mode but you didn’t want to come across as too immature. You already got enough flak for only being in your 20s.

 

“heh, little more familiar than that but yeah. drove them here and checked them into the hotel.” his shoulders shrug. “all that biz. I’ve been assigned the role of designated driver in case they decide to turn this occasion into a party.” 

 

“Well that’s rather kind of you, are you at least enjoying the convention so far yourself?”

 

“can’t say anime is really up my ‘ _ alley _ ’, but there’s a couple things here and there.” You found yourself nodding along. As much as it had a special place in your heart for all your early weeb years, you didn’t find yourself into the shows as much as you used to be and it reflected in your art style. Looking back down at the paper under your hands, the skeleton mused. “though i gotta say, i’m not much of a guy for telling a pal a fibula,  you’ve got a pretty good knack for capturing a likeness.”

 

“Thank you, I like to think all those years have been paying off, myself.”   
  


Noting that you still seemed uneasy, he began perusing your wares. You noticed his bony hands hovering over the side with your comic and found yourself sitting up a little straighter. 

 

“If you have any questions, I’d be happy to answer them!” you offered, hoping that the smile you were were giving him didn’t seem too forced.

 

“Sure thing.” he replied without looking up. He seemed too interested in the cover art to look up at you and kept his hand over the book, opening and closing his phalanges hesitantly as if he was unsure of if he should touch it. 

 

“It’s ok, you can pick them up and read ‘em.”

 

“Cool.” He seemed satisfied enough with that and promptly picked up an issue of  ‘ _ Cataclysmic _ ’ from the table, running his fingers over the cover and handling the spine with care before opening it to the front page. The lights of his eyes seemed to dance across the panels with fervor and he flipped through them with ease. You couldn’t tell if he was just skimming it or if he was just a fast reader but you were still pleased that at least  _ SOMEONE _ had taken the time to look at your hard work, even if he didn’t end up actually buying anything. 

 

“ _ cataclysmic _ huh,” the skeleton thumbed through the pages, not once taking his eyes off the graphic novel. ”catchy and to the point title, pretty cool character designs…” if it was even possible, you’d say that you saw his eye sockets widen (how does bone even do that?). “you got a thing for time travel?” 

 

“Oh gosh yeah! I love it, I've uh...I've always been a bit of a science fiction buff and I’m totally into the concept of multiple realities and branches in the alpha timeline. Basic multiverse theories and wormholes at it’s finest!” You couldn’t help but gush. Time travel was one of the most fascinating concepts to you and you had put tons of research into building the world of Cataclysmic. 

 

You began explaining to Sans the premise of the story, the journey of your main character, Alma and her determination to be a part of the Temporal Shift Alliance or, T.S.A., and discover the root of all the rips and tears in the fabric of her reality. He was an excellent listener and nodded along as you went into detail about her training and the relationships she built with her squadron. It felt freeing to be able to talk like this with a complete stranger--to just spill your ideas out to a supportive listener as you built the world around them. Story telling was in your blood and even if you weren't the best with words, you were still confident you could help them visualize the scenes through your vivid illustrations. Sans on the other hand was captivated. He no longer wore the nonchalant expression he initially approached your table with and was hanging on to your every word to catch each new detail. He would make the occasional comment on your use of colour and how it set the tone, even if the characters body language told a different story. At one point, something caught his eye because he closed the book and just stared at you, taking you in. 

 

“alright you said i could ask any questions, mind if i shoot you one?”

 

“Go right ahead!”

 

“how long have you been at this? you don’t look much older than a college grad.”  _ Oh boy, here we go with the age questions _ . You couldn't say you were looking forward to where this was going. 

 

“Tabling or illustration in general?”

 

“both, i suppose.”

 

“Well,” you began, “tabling at conventions-wise,  I’ve been doing about two or three shows a year for the past four. As for drawing in general, I’ve been doing it since I first started doodling on my notes and homework back in grade school--so i guess  close to 15 years now.”

 

“huh,” He fell back on his heels before continuing, giving the cover another glance. “your college professors must have had a good time working with you-- i’m no expert in this field but you look like you got an eye for the stuff.”

 

Ah, there it is… you were hoping it wouldn’t come up but it was inevitable. You laughed weakly as you busied yourself fidgeting with your hands.

 

“Oh well uh… I’ve never actually been to college. I took a few classes in high school but after that I’m pretty much just self taught.” 

 

This is the part when most people seemed to lose interest in you. It was like without a degree, anything and everything you did suddenly became less valid. Their voices would falter and they’d adopt that sickeningly pitying tone, like they were talking to a person in rags and it made your skin itch. It was a shame too...you were really starting to enjoy this conversation up until now. You readied yourself for the disapproval you had grown accustomed to.  

 

“wow, really?”

 

Here it comes, you’re mentally prepared it’s ok, the disappointment in his eyes won’t hurt as bad if you’re anticipating it.

 

“that’s…”

 

_ Aaaany time now. _

 

“...pretty impressive actually.”

 

…

 

_...What?  _

 

“Pardon?”

 

“it means that you got where you were because you really wanted to keep learning, yanno?” He holds the issue out towards you and continues as if it were simply commonplace knowledge. “There’s a ton of folk who go to school for the stuff but lack the motivation despite having a scheduled curriculum, so the fact that you’ve been doing this all on your own without any outside guidance is pretty notable in itself.” 

 

Well this was different. “I mean, I suppose you’re right but most potential employers normally don’t take someone without a degree very seriously…” Sans stopped his swaying and shifted his weight to one side before giving you a thoughtful glance.

 

“if they can’t see great potential from someone without a degree and instead make for the bonehead with the papers and a less than exemplary portfolio, i wouldn’t be taking that employer very seriously myself. that’s me though.” Sans gave a low chuckle. 

 

There was definitely some truth to his words even if you still couldn’t shake the feeling of uncertainty. “I suppose so, but it's easier said than brought into practice.”  Still, you appreciated his unsolicited encouragement. 

 

“heh, kid, take it from this lazy sack o’ bones here-- i may not have it in me any more, but I can see that drive in your work. you may  _ think _ it's impossible right not but chin up,” his fixed grin widens before he sets the book back down on the table. “you got people who support you, you've already made a fan outta me.”

 

Aw what the hell. You couldn't stop the smile from blooming across your face now. “Thank you….Sans was it?”

 

“in the flesh, metaphorically speaking that is. s’no  _ skin _ off my back after all.”

 

“Oh my god you can stop now.”

 

“what can i say, your story ain't the only comic around here.”

 

You two bantered back and forth, firing more jokes and quips and fell back into your idle talking. This was quite possibly the most fun you've had talking to someone at your Artist Alley table in a while. After the tension had subsided and you got back to discussing your work, you couldn't help humoring Sans with a few snickers at some of his worst jokes.

 

It was a great back and forth and before you knew it, you were finished with Undyne and Alphys’s commission. You hadn't realized how quickly a couple hours had passed just from talking to Sans. Normally something like this would have dragged on forever and you'd have only drawing to keep your mind off the continuing monotony. Maybe you should start running your tables with a partner instead of going solo if it was this much fun, it would probably ease the load of your back as well as your mind.

 

“Whoaaa Sansy what’s up!” A familiar voice cut through yours and San’s discussion and you both looked up to be greeted by Undyne. “So this is where you’ve been you bag of bones? Ya better not have been distractin’ (y/n) from her work.” Her eyes narrowed as she leaned down to look him in the sockets, hands stiffly on her hips and feet apart. You worriedly looked between the two half expecting there to be an altercation but Sans seemed practically unaffected by the imposing woman towering over him. In all honesty, the image was pretty comical--there was such a drastic difference between their heights that he practically looked like a 5th grader next to her. Was he really that short or was she just tall?

 

“nah, s’nothing of the sort. You could say i was simply  _ drawn _ into her table.” There was a collective groan between you and Undyne as her eyes rolled back. “‘sides, you coulda just texted me if you were looking for me.”

 

“W-we did! At least four times since we had arrived…”  Alphys supplied as brought herself over and stood next to Undyne. “Are you sure you didn’t get them?” On that note, Sans pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns on the screen.

 

“hehe, whoops.”

 

“Sans….”

 

“well whaddaya know,”

 

“ _ Sans _ ……”

 

“phone was turned off.”

 

“....Sans oh my GOD!” Undyne threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “What’s the friggin’ point of having a phone if you don’t even use it??!”

 

“you might wanna  _ dial  _ back your  _ tone _ pal, folks’re watchin’.” he gave a nod to their surroundings. Sure enough, the exchange had garnered a few stares from other patrons and a scoff from your closest neighbor. Alphys looked worriedly between sans, Undyne, and even you, sending an apologetic look which you responded with a sigh. 

 

“Uhm, Undyne...would you like to see you and Alphys’s finished commission?” 

 

Like a switch, the woman whipped around to meet your gaze, stern features dissolving immediately and being replaced with excitement as she rapidly motioned with her hands to Alphys as well. “Yeah DUH, dude! It’s why we’re here!”

 

“she’s not exactly the most patient one is she.”

 

“S-Saaans...” Alphys warned him but couldn’t help herself from smiling either. Undyne however appeared unconcerned with the exchange. 

 

“Show me! Show me! I’ve been so hype for this since we we’re first over here!” 

 

“Pffbt ok, but be careful with it--the ink isn’t completely dry yet!” carefully, you placed the picture within a protective sleeve and presented it to the two women.

 

Needless to say, they were floored.

 

“O-Oh my gosh this is really,  _ really _ well done!”   
  
“Holy  _ SHIT _ look at those stinkin’ details! Alph, Alph look at the way she drew my hair all WHOOSH--”

 

“The ruffles here are so intricate, it’s like I can almost feel them. It’s so cute!!”

 

“--oh, oh, and the detailing on the armor cripes I look so badass! Well, in comparison to my usual brand of badass-ness that is.” 

 

You couldn’t help but let the grin on your face spread. This was definitely the best part of being an artist for you. The look of absolutely glee on your client’s faces are what you lived for and Undyne and Alphys were in no short supply of positive feedback.  After gushing a little longer and taking some pictures of the commission on their phones, both of the monsters nodded to each other in silent agreement and pulled out their wallets. You were about to ask what they were up to when they both held out ten dollars in each hand.

 

“Please take this tip, it’s the least we can do to show you our appreciation.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s super kickin’ dude! We’ll take a couple of your business card thingies too and recommend you to our friends.”

 

“I-I...t-thank you..!” you managed to squeak out as you graciously accepted the cash, bowing your head to the other’s so they wouldn’t notice how hot your face was becoming. You were used to compliments but never anything so...intense.

 

True to their word, they grabbed a few cards and thanked you again for their picture. It warmed your heart that they seemed to be that invested. Monsters were nothing if not the biggest strokes to your ego with their unending support today. 

 

“Alright with that we’ll be off! Be seeing you around the center (y/n)!”

 

“Do t-take care!”

 

“seeya, kid.”

 

Oh.  _ Wait…  _ that meant Sans had to go now too. You had almost forgotten that he was even here because of them and frankly, you were kind of sad to see him go. You gave him a short wave before watching him turn his back to you and follow the other two into the milling crowd until they disappeared from your line of vision. 

 

_ I guess now that the excitement is gone, I should focus working on some storyboards _ . You quietly thought to yourself, giving your scowling neighbor a gentle smile before getting to work on some new sketches. It would be nice to see those three again, if not to just relax when you cleaned up for the night. Once again, your forethought came too late and you slumped back in your chair in disbelief.

 

“I forgot to get their numbers!”

 

\----------

 

It’s been several hours since you beat yourself up over your blunder and you were back in your hotel room. The suite has plush carpets, a single double bed, and a pull out couch. Honestly it was more than you needed but it was the cheapest room under the convention specific deals.

 

You stretched yourself out on the downy comforter of your bed and let out a long drawn out breath. After an entire day of tabling, you only managed to scrape by with about a hundred bucks, Undyne and Alphys single-handedly supplying you with over half your profit. You _ knew _ you weren’t going to do as well at this con, but it was starting to look like it had been a waste of your expenses and time at this point. You really just wanted to vent to someone about your woes but none of your friends would be awake at this hour since some people WERE actually enrolled in school and needed sleep. 

 

Grumbling, you reluctantly rolled yourself out of bed and made a beeline for the mini fridge. Maybe a small drink would take the edge off. Maybe it would make it worse. 

 

Welp it’s time to find out. Or it WOULD be if your fridge actually had any drinks in it. Cursing under your breath, you stumbled over some of your equipment to retrieve your wallet from the bedside table and went to grab a few ones and quarters. You remembered seeing a couple vending machines by the ice machine down the hall when you first arrived. A bottled soda was definitely more affordable than any alcohol you could be drinking anyways and after today’s setback, you really should be watching how you handle your money anyways.

 

So it was settled. Grabbing your room key, you checked yourself out in the mirror quickly to straighten your hair a bit before leaving. Having someone see you in your pajamas and this worse for wear wasn't ideal, but you exited the suite and started making your way down the hall regardless. Luckily the machines weren’t that far off and you’d be able to make it back to your room before anyone saw you in your bed clothes. 

 

But as luck was rarely ever on your side, you wound up running into another guest as they are turning the corner and sent their bucket of ice--and yourself-- flying. You can only mentally yell out as you see the cubes bounce across the floor and begin sputtering out apologies left and right when you notice a pair of pink slippers.

 

“well look who it is,  _ ice _ of you to drop by. but i gotta wonder,  _ water _ you doing up this late?”

 

You know that voice.

 

“Sans?” sure enough when you look up, that undeniable grin is baring back down at you. He bends his knees and leans down to offer his hand to you and you take it, pulling yourself up and look at him smugly. “Do you talk this way to every person who sends your ice flying in the hall after midnight?” 

 

“only the ones who seem to fall for me--hehe i kid i kid,” he chuckles when you stomp your feet. “but you gotta admit that was one helluva  _ icebreaker. _ ”

 

“It was an accident! It’s not like I go out of my way to bump into strangers and wreck their ice!”

 

“well, i’m not exactly that much of a stranger anymore, am i? nice pajamas by the way.”

 

You look down and remember the main reason you didn’t want to leave your suite and you’re greeted with an eyeful of your sleep shirt LITTERED with dogs in pajamas and the words “Ruff Night” in the middle. Oh boy, Sans is probably just  _ eating _ this up isn’t he. Of course he is. He’s standing there beaming at you like you just told him Christmas came early. 

 

“Oh yeah, yeah, laugh it up. It’s more accurate to how this day’s been treating me than I really care to admit.”

 

“tough crowd?” sans lowers himself down again to clean up the ice you both spilled after you offer another quick apology.

 

“Something like that,” you exhale quickly and side step around him to get to the vending machine, pulling out your wallet. Man, you’re glad you wore boxers or he would have seen everything when you fell. 

 

“cheer up pal,” He finished picking up the pieces and threw them away so that he could refill the bucket with fresh ice. “it’s only the first day of many more to come. you’ll get through it.” Though you knew this, somehow hearing it come from someone else was much more comforting.

 

“Thanks.” you insert your money into the machine and choose your drink. “ It’s not easy trying to get your name out there when you’re competing with all these other amazing, more established companies.” The machine whirrs for a bit and with a clunk, your soda is dispensed. 

 

“the only difference between you and those other IPs is that you’re starting out, they’ve had the time and money to develop themselves. your work is just as good if not better in some cases.” He takes a look at your drink and grins. “hey, did i ever tell you about my job at the soft drink factory crushing cans? “ 

 

“N...no..?“

 

“well i would tell you more but it was  _ soda pressing _ .”

 

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with my--” You stopped dead in your tracks when it hit you. “Oh fuck off.”

 

“i see you smiling.”

 

“You can’t just distract me from my misery with puns, dude!”

 

“why not? works for me.”

 

A snicker sneaks out but you can’t help but notice the wistful note in his voice.

 

“Overflow at the baggage claim?”

 

“Something like that,” He mirrors you and you scoff.

 

“Well, i’ll listen if you allow me to.”

 

“it’s nothing i really want to share with someone i just met today.” So much for not being strangers-- but there was something with the guarded way he held himself that you found familiar. You decided to take a chance

 

“Well, you don’t have to say anything but uh, if you wanna just chat and i guess...let off some steam with some of your bad puns…” he looks at you, lights in his eyes flitting back and forth curiously. “I g-guess I can bear with it if you wanna like, exchange numbers… or something. You know. To talk about stuff. Not just feelings but uh...comics and scifi and uh...ok look I’m really bad at this cheering up business!” Your desperation must have been a sight for sore eyes because sans ended up chuckling along at your display.

 

“hehe no it’s fine. i’d like that actually.” Score?

 

“Great! Uh so uhm… you can just go ahead and put yourself in my contacts and I’ll text you so that you get mine, how’s that sound?” 

 

“sounds good to me.”

 

Beaming, you and Sans traded off your phone and his ice bucket momentarily so that he could put his contact information in. You could feel the tips of your toes tingling with excitement--finally, someone that could understand your world view was standing before you and you could feel it lifting you off the ground.

 

“here ya go.” Sans handed back your phone leisurely before taking his bucket back. “went ahead and texted myself so i’ve got you now too.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“welp, i’m going to be heading back down. try not to trip yourself on any other unsuspecting patrons, a’ight.” you coughed a bit but smiled.

 

“I won’t. You should get back quick in case someone’s getting into trouble “designated driver”. “ Sans made a snort and turned, wishing you goodnight before rounding the next corner to his room.

 

Soon enough, you were back in your own room with no more incidents to speak of. You twisted open the bottle to your drink and took a nice long swig. God that was just what you needed. Bringing the soda away from your mouth with a ‘pop’, you started setting your alarms so you wouldn’t be too far gone the next day. While you were straightening out some of your sheets, you heard your phone buzz from where you left it on the side table. Grabbing it, you opened it up to see a message from Sans.

  
  


**\-------------------------------------------**

**sans** **1:26am**

**you ever hear about the guy who couldn’t decide if he wanted to accept a job in mattress sales?**

**\-------------------------------------------**

 

Grinning, you began to type out your reply. You knew exactly where this was going.

  
  


**\-------------------------------------------**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX** **1:29am**

**Sans oh my god...ok no. no i haven’t. What about this guy who didn’t know if he should accept the job in mattress sales :P**

**\-------------------------------------------**

**sans** **1:31am**

**he couldn’t make up his mind, so he decided to sleep on it**

**\-------------------------------------------**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX** **1:32am**

**You absolute mad man**

**\-------------------------------------------**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX** **1:32am**

**Do you ever stop**

**\-------------------------------------------**

**sans** **1:34am**

**i only stop when i drop. looks like ur stuck w/ me**

**\-------------------------------------------**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX** **1:35am**

**How did i ever come to be so lucky**

**\-------------------------------------------**

It’s like the two of you never left and the back and forth continues for a little longer before your drowsiness becomes unbearable. You wish Sans good night once more before plugging your phone up to charge and settling down into your covers. Turning off the lamp beside you, you bring yourself down to your pillows and drift quickly into a content slumber.

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your daily reminder to NOT UPLOAD FAN FICTION when it's 3 AM because you WILL have mistakes in it and you're going to be kicking yourself later when you upload it. In other news, we're getting somewhere at least!
> 
> Cataclysmic is actually based loosely off a story idea I've had long before Undertale came to be but I don't see it picking up any time soon so here it is.
> 
> For anyone wondering what Reader's pajamas look like, here's a couple references:
> 
> http://barksbonesbiscuits.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/One-Size-Sleepshirt-Ruff-Night-3.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ea/4b/1a/ea4b1a2f72d2f964a7cb20cbd7087ab7.jpg
> 
> ALSO! I've made a tumblr specifically for this fic. I want to keep the comment count accurate here so if you have any questions comments or concerns, please direct them to http://isadoradarlingfics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
